Jack Frost Let it go
by jackandelsaforever101
Summary: This Is Jack's version of Let it go. I made it up by my self while writing it hehe.
1. Let it go

**I just couldn't resist. This is a one shot of Jack's version of let it go. Have fun reading.**

How could they have done this? The guardians took away his staff, the one thing that keeps his magic under control. Now his magic is running wild because of them. If Jack hadn't made the snowstorm this wouldn't have happened. But of course he never meant to make the storm, it was only suppose to be a light snowfall. Then all of a sudden it turned into a big storm that wiped out everything. Cars had crashed, some houses got snowed in, people had died and froze to death and most importantly the children died. The children he swore to protect are dead because of him. The guardians, especially Bunny, nagged him about it.

Tooth had flew up to her mouth "Jack...w-what have you done?" Tooth looks vary sad and worried. "Please guys, just listen to me...I-I never meant to make the storm, I swear." Jack said with pleading eyes. "yeah ya did ya frostbite." Bunny said who was clearly angry. "so many children died because of you!" Jack put his hands out in front of him, the other guardians stepped back. "please, i'm sorry...I-I just lost control of the storm ok...I'm sorry." Jack said, tears welling up in his eyes. "sorry don't cut it frostbite...I bet you had fun kill'n all those little ankle biters, yer a monsta." Bunny said. Jack steps back, his anger over took sadness "FINE! I NEVER WANTED TO BE WITH YOU GUYS AWAY!" Jack's voice broke a little at the end. "Jack..." North said, looking hurt. "NO! Just stay away from me!" Jack said, a light snowfall appeared signaling Jack is sad. "oh Jack..." Tooth said. "go on...get outta here ya monsta!" Bunny said. Jack was breathing heavily, he wiped off the tears that he didn't know were falling. Jack ran of with a crying scream. The wind wrapped around him and carried him away.

Jack flew all the way to Antarctica, once he touched the ground, he collapsed on his knees. Jack hugged himself and violent sobs wracked his body. Jack looked up at the moon "Why are you doing this to me! Why did you abandon me with nothing but a name! Why did you leave me alone for 300 YEARS! Why did you deprive me of EVERYTHING I have EVER wanted in this world! why why! WHY!" said yelled, voice getting louder with ever sentience. The moon said nothing, Jack closed his eyes turning away from the moon, Jack sat there for a minute letting his tears come out and the tears turn into snowflakes. Jack stood up and looked around and he was alone again.

 _The snow glows white in the tundra tonight_

 _Not a person to be seen_

Jack thought about how the guardians blamed him for everything that happens with snowstorms, how they blamed him for the children's death.

 _then when everything had went wrong_

 _they put the blame all on me_

Jack crossed his arms loosely and started to walk slowly.

 _This wind is swirling like my storm that's inside_

 _couldn't keep it in, but no one know's I tried_

Jack closed his eyes and came to a stop. Jack opened his eyes slowly, he breathed in and sang

 _just keep it in_

 _don't let it out_

Jack starts walking

 _you knew they would leave you without one doubt_

Jack farrowed his eyebrows, then remembering what he use to say to himself.

 _conceal don't feel_

 _don't let it show_

 _well now they know~_

Jack smiled, who cares if anyone knows now. He is the Spirit Of Winter this is what he dose and no one can take that away from him. Jack cast out snow from his left hand and making beautiful snowflakes.

 _Let it go_

Jack smiles and dose the same thing with his right hand while singing

 _Let it go_

Jack turns around and makes a snow wolf and sings

 _Won't hold it back one more day_

Jack makes it snow above his head out of his right hand and then his left hand

 _Let it go_

 _Let it go_

Jack has a big smile on his face, he feels so free. Jack spins around, looking up at the snow raining down on him.

 _There's nothing in my way_

Jack walks faster, the wind wraps around it's friend, happy that he is smiling. Jack sings pretending he is talking to the guardians.

 _Who cares what you say_

 _snow is what I make_

 _let my storm rage on_

 _The winter never bothered me anyway_

Jack ran, and the wind picked him up, making him float in the air.

 _It's funny how my magic_

 _will cause a massive storm_

Jack lands and turns around and see's a faint image of the guardians beckoning him to come back.

 _you thought you can control me_

 _that's not how it is anymore_

Jack blew wind at the image and it disappeared, Jack turned on his heal and ran up the ice hill.

 _It's time to see what i can do_

Jack came to a stop and thrust out both of his hands forward casting ice making it into stares.

 _to test my magic and brake through_

Jack ran up to the stairs with a happy look on his face.

 _there's no rules_

 _no responsibilities_

put his right foot down on it, making the stairs into ice and frost. Jack started to feel exited ' i never wanted to be a guardian anyway' he thought

 _I'm free~_

Jack put both hands on the railings and ran up the stairs

 _let it go_

 _let it go_

 _I am and one with the ice and snow_

Jack through his hand in the hair throwing the snow from the stairs in the air

 _Let it go_

Jack twirls around, looking up at the air

 _let it go_

 _then my icy wind shall blow_

Jack runs up and stomps is right foot on the ground causing a giant snowflake, made of ice, to spread out on the ground.

 _Here I stand_

 _Winter's what i am_

 _let my storm range on_

Jack raises his hands into the air, building an ice castle, his magic spirals in the air as he builds.

 _My power is flowing from my hands into the air_

 _some people thought my magic shoots an icy flare_

 _and one thought it shoots a deadly blast_

Jack takes out a snowflake pendent that has a G inside of it. The guardians gave it to him right after he became a guardians. 'no...this means nothing to me anymore'

 _I'm never going back_

Jack throws it away into the distance

 _the past is in the past~_

Jack rips off the sleeves of his sweater.

 _let it go_

Jack makes a ice crown with delicate frost designs on it

 _let it go_

Jack makes ice and frost cover his body starting from his feet, he made his pants go from brown to ice blue. The ice and frost made it's way up to the rest of his sweater making it ice blue.

 _and I'll rise like brake of dawn_

The ice spiraled down his arms making sleeves,he watched each arm get frosted.

 _Let it go_

 _Let it go_

Jack made an ice blew cape that attached to his hood making his hood ice blew with frost on the edges, Jack walked towards the balcony.

 _that perfect spirits is gone_

Jack walked gracefully and spread out his arms

 _here I stand_

 _Winter's what I am_

Jack got to the edge of the balcony and raised his hands in the air and sang as loud as possible

 _let my storm range on! ~_

Jack smirked at the moon, this is pay back for all that the moon did to him.

 _The Winter never bothered me away_

Jack turned on his heal and the door closed behind him.

 **Well there you have it. Review please and tell me if you what me to continue with this story or just leave it as a one shot. See ya!**


	2. For the first time in forever

**I am so happy I got 7 reviews and most of them is saying I should continue this story...and sorry in advanced for any of the spelling mistakes I make. Anyway have fun reading the next chapter. :)**

The guardians were in the globe room, they were all standing in a circle. Except for Sandy, he was floating. "what have we done," Tooth said, with her hands up to her mouth. "a-are child is out there...a-all alone." Tooth was crying, tears were falling form her big purple eyes. Bunny felt guilty for everything that he said to the kid. "W-why did you make him run away bunny." Tooth said, her mother instinct was kicking in. "look I...I'm sorry for making him run away, I really am." bunny said. "you need to say that to Jack." North said. Just when bunny was about to say something, the moon shined down on them. The guardians looked up, "Manny has a message for us." Then Manny talked to them in his silent voice.

My guardians...you need to save Jack, before he freezes the world. Jack is shattered by what happened, he needs your help, he needs his family.

"but Manny...we don't know where he is." North said.

Jack is hiding out somewhere in Antarctica, I can't get to him. He is blocking me out, Jack has gotten use to his isolation that Jack has locked himself away from the rest of the world. He thinks he should stay away from all of you...and everyone. Please my guardians...bring him back. So he can be a guardian like he is ment to be.

"We will Manny, we will bring are child home." North said. Then with that, the moon's light went away. Then Sandy made an image of Jack, then Antarctica, then a question mark. "the kid could be anywhere in the arctic." Bunny said. "everyone, to the sleigh." North said, walking towards the door.

Jack was walking around in the top flour of his castle. "I knew they would leave me one day...I knew they didn't want me," Jack walked outside on the balcony and saw the moon trying to peek through the clouds. "no...it's your time to be ignored." Jack made it snow, moving the clouds over the moon. "The guardians are not my family anymore...my family died 300 years ago...I don't have a family...and I don't care." Jack said coldly to himself. Jack put up his hood and went back inside, the door closing magically behind him. Jack decided to stay hidden in the castle and never come out. "i'm too dangerous for them...for everyone...there's no turning back now." Jack said.

"hello Jack." a sinister voice said. Jack narrowed his eyes and turned around to meet the eyes of Pitch. "What are you doing here Pitch." Jack said coldly. "you have so much fear inside of you Jack." Pitch said. " I am not scared of you...now get out of here before I freeze you and you wont thaw out for a decade." Jack said. "now now where is all this anger coming from...when you found out that they don't want you anymore." Pitch said with a sinister smile. Jack put out one of his hands "i'm warning you Pitch...get out of my castle." Jack said. "oh jack don't deny this fear." Jack blast ice at Pitch "GET OUT!" Jack said. "fine i'll go, but just remember...I will come back." and with that Pitch disappeared into the shadows.

Jack fell to his knees and wrapped is arms around himself, That whole encounter scared him. Jack got up holding back the tears, he went to the door and step outside on the balcony. The snow swirled around him, starting a blizzard. Jack slowly looked around "another storm..." Jack whispered,he looked up at the sky "w-what am I doing." Jack ran back inside, and collapsed to his knees. The storm outside got harder and faster as Jack got more upset.

The guardians arrived at Antarctica, "the kid's created at snowstorm." Bunny said. They sleigh stopped at the outside of the storm. "oh...he's trying to keep us away from him." Tooth said. North looked behind him "Manny said we must help him and bring him back, so we will." Bunny hopped over to North "North we...we can't go through this storm like this, frostbite's made it too strong for us to pass through." The storm got stronger, North took out a snow globe "Jack Frost." he spoke into it. North through it, and the portal appeared. "Heeya!" North said. Then they all entered the portal.

They landed near the ice palace, everyone looks up in aw. "I didn't know Jack could build something like this...it's so beautiful" Tooth said, hovering above the ground. "come on...we need to bring home Jack." North said. The guardians walk up the stairs and to the front door, "how will frostbite react to seeing us again." Bunny said. "I don't know Bunny I just hope he doesn't reacted badly." North pushed the door and it opened, They all walk in.

"what do you think your doing here." a voice said. The guardians turn around and see Jack. Tooth flies to him "Jack...look at you outfit it's so nice... i'm so glad to see you..." Jack put out his hand in a bit of a fighting stance, making Tooth stop. "leave my castle...now." Jack said. "but Jack...we all just got here." Tooth said. Jack shook his head, " it doesn't madder, just go." he said while turning away from them. Tooth reaches out to grab his hand, Jack turns his head with a 'don't touch me' look on his face. "I told you all to leave...now just go." Jack flies upstairs. Then Tooth flies up the stairs. "Jack don't fly away from me...i'm not leaving"

 _please don't shut us out again_

 _please don't slam the door_

 _you don't have isolate yourself anymore~_

 _cause for the first time in forever_

 _you've got someone by your side_

 _will figure this out together_

 _just don't run away and hide_

 _will go back to the pole together_

 _you don't have to live in fear_

 _cause for the first time in forever_

Tooth stops at the end of the door way.

 _all of us will be right here~_

Jack shakes his head and turns around.

Tooth...

 _just go away_

 _and don't bother me_

 _i don't really mind being so lonely_

Tooth flies a little closer "Jack, you don't-" Jack backs up and turns away walking out to his balcony.

No

 _cant you see_

 _that this is me_

 _i don't want to work_

 _i just want to be free_

Jack turns back to Tooth who is now beside him.

 _just stay away_

Jack turns away again and walks back inside.

 _and you'll be safe from me~_

Tooth flies and stops around the door away.

 _actually were not_

Jack turns his head around to tooth.

 _what do you mean were not?_

Tooth winces.

 _I get the feeling you don't know_

Jack rolls his eyes and turns fully to her.

 _what do I not know?_

Tooth holds her hands in front of her.

 _you might cause an ice age with your, snow_

Jack was confused "what." Tooth goes closer "your winter's going to spread everywhere."

snow started fall to the ground "e-everywhere?" "well it's okay you can just stop it" Tooth said. Jack looked at his hands "no-no I can't I don't know how. i'm not strong enough." Jack said, his eyes showed sadness and anger. Tooth smile "yes you can...I know you can"

 _Cause for the first time in forever._

Jack: _oh,_ _i'm such a wreak how can this be._

Tooth: _you don't have to be afraid-_

Jack: _what kind of storm will i make_

Tooth: _we can fix this thing together_

Jack turned to her, the snow swirling around him in a blizzard.

 _I always make a mess_

Tooth: _we will reverse the storm you made_

Jack ran his hands through his hair.

 _Toothy stop this will only cause me stress!_

Tooth: _calm down Jack_

Jack looks at himself in the ice as Tooth gets closer.

 _There's so much fear_

Tooth: _we can make the sun shine bright_

Jack turns to her.

 _your not safe here_

Tooth: _we can fix this thing together..._

 _we can change this winter weather._

Jack get frustrated, he holds his head in his hands.

 _Ahhhhhh ahhhhhh ahh ahhhhhh ahh ahhhhhh I CAAAAAAAAAAAANT!_

The blizzard goes back into his body and a big blast of wind explodes from him. Tooth gets blown away and crashes into the wall. The Guardians run up to Tooth "Toothy!" most of them say. Jack turns back and gasps to see her on the ground. "no...guys just go please." Jack said backing up. "Jack I know we can fix this." Toothy said while getting up. "How?" Jack said looking at them with hurt eyes "what power do you have to stop my winter? to stop me."

"I think we should go." Bunny said. "no...we are not leaving Jack alone again." North said, while having swords in his hands. Jack hated to cast them away but it's for the best. "yes...you are." Jack cast magic on the ground, a big snow monster appeared. The guardians looked up at it. The snow monster let out a roar. The snow monster looks to it's creator to get permission to attack. Jack glances at the guardians and then looks back up at the snow monster. Jack breathed in "get them out of here...and make sure there're gone," Jack glances back to look at them "do what ever it takes." Jack walked away. "no Jack don't do this." Tooth said. Jack turned his head at the snow monster. "now." The snow monster attacked the guardians as Jack turned away.

 **That's chapter 2 everyone...keep reviewing please! and tell me what you think about it. Continuation? Is it good? I tried to not make any mistakes with spelling this time. last time I was tired and I did the first chapter at 2 in the morning. See ya and keep reviewing =D**


	3. remembering the storm

**Hi everyone, i'm here with chapter 3 haha. Keep reviewing please it helps me make one chapter a day. :) anyway on we go to the next chapter.**

Jack felt really bad for attacking the guardians, he saw them take off in the sleigh not to long ago. The snow monster came back to Jack with a smile on his face. Jack turns around and looks up at it "did you get rid of them?" The snow monster nodded it's head. " good...now go keep watch outside...make sure no one comes in...and I don't care who they are...understood?" Jack ordered. The snow monster nodded and left. Jack lowered his head, he sighed and closed his eyes " i'm sorry guardians but you know I have to stay away from everyone... even you." he opened his eyes. Jack walked outside, the blizzard was strong and forceful now. Wind blew every which way, it got a little annoying to him. Jack cast a barrier and the wind died down, the storm was 10 ft away, humans would call it the eye of the storm. Jack leaned on the edge of the balcony railing, he remembered everyone screaming and crying because of the cold.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

"no no no...this is so not happening." Jack said. The blizzard was big and it was strong, "come on we have to get inside!" he heard someone say. Jack turned but saw no one there, _the wind must have carried their voices away_ he thought. Jack flew around on the wind, "m-mom d-dad where a-are y-y-you?!" he heard a child cry out. Jack immediately flew towards the cry, he couldn't let a child die out here.

Jack saw the little girl...she was close to getting frostbite, he landed near her. The girl had brown hair that had frost on it making parts of her hair white, she was wearing a black jacket with blue snow pants and black boots, she had blue mittens on with matching hat and scarf, her eyes were brown and her skin was tanned, she looked about 9 years of age. "Mommy! Daddy! w-wher-re a-are you!" Jack walked over to her, the girl shivered. Jack stepped back, he forgot that he was cold to everyone. The child called out again, it made Jack hurt inside.

"hey i'm right here, i'm going to help you, ok." Jack said. The girl wasn't walking right, it looked like the girl was going to fall any minute. The girl shivered. "h-elp me." The girl fell over on to her side, curling in on herself. Jack eyes widen and he keels down to her. "no no no come on,stay with me. your going to be fine." The girl looked up at him "J-J-Jack Fros-st?" the girl said. Jack nodded his head. "I k-knew y-you wer-re real." she said with a tierd smile. Jack smiled sadly at her "i'm going to help you ok...you will get home to your parents...i promise." The girl nodded "th-thank y-you." Jack nodded "now... can you get up?" The girl shoock her head "no i-i'm...to t-tired t-to walk a-anym-more." The girl closed her eyes. "no no you have to stay awake...come on you have to stay awake." Jack said, he touched the girls arm and she shivered violently. Jack took his hand back in shock. The girl opened her eyes slowly "your-r s-so c-c-cold Jack." Jack's eyes start to tear up, "I always am little girl." he said.

The girl looked as pale as he was now, and being as pale as a the Spirit Of Winter was never a good thing. "i-i'm gunn-a d-die a-aren't I-I." The girl said. Jack shook his head even know he knows the truth "No your not...you have to stay with me ok...we need to get you inside right now near a fire." Jack said, but he didn't want to pick her up, he feared if he did, the girl would freeze in his arms. The little girl raised herself up with her week arms and hands. The cold nipped at her fingertips, she couldn't feel her arms and the world was spining to her. The girl shook her head trying to get rid the dizziness claiming her. "that's it that's it, you can do it" Jack said to encourage her. "I-I...I...I-I'm s-so dizzy." The girl said. "It's ok...it's ok...don't close your eyes...just look at me." The girl looks up at him "J-J-Jack...I-I'm s-scared."

Jack's eyes widen, those words are vary familiar to him. "it's ok, it's ok, i'm here," he said calmingly "i'm gonna help you ok...just don't close your eyes." The girl started to tear up, her big brown eyes staring into his. "I-I don't w-want t-to die." Jack's heart was crushed when he heard that, one little plea from a child crushed him into so many pieces. "I-I won't let you die o-ok." Jack said, trying not to cry. The girl fell back to the ground, Jack was about to touch her when he held back the urge to. "come on stay awake..." Jack said. The girl's eyes were closed and Jack's fear went up the scale. " open your eyes come on please." Jack said. When the girl didn't open her eyes Jack said. "no...no ... please.. .no." The girl went still, Jack started to cry. He lowered his head and put his hands on his face. Jack couldn't keep his promise to the child, he failed her, he let her die.

Jack sobbed into his hands, his magic lashed out and created a big snowstorm. Jack ran away sobbing, Jack ran and ran. He saw all the disasters, deaths and the cries of help. Jack ran until he couldn't run any longer. Jack collapsed to his knees and curled in on himself. The winter storm got bigger, fiercer, harder. Jack laid down on the ground and screamed into the storm.

~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~

Jack shook his head trying to rid himself of the memory. "no...i'm going to forget that...the past is in the past...I can't change it." Jack said coldly. Jack put his hood back up and went back inside.

"oh no he-he shut us out...what are we going to do, w-what if he gets hurt, what i-if he will never come back to us, what if he can't control the storm, what if he, what if, what if..." Tooth said, her motherly instincts in overdrive. She was fluttering around at a quick speed, left, right, every which way. "Toothy...Toothy...Toothy," North said, trying to get her attention, But she wouldn't listen. " TOOTH! " North yelled. Tooth looked over and stop what she was doing. "look...I know you are worried about him...we all are, but we can't jump to conclusions like this...we all need to figure out how to bring him back home with us." North said. Tooth calmed down and hovered above the ground. "I guess your right...okay...so, what to we do then."

"we need to give the kid some time...ya know to think things through...i'm sure he will come back on his own." Bunnymund said. Tooth flew over to Bunny "but what if he never comes back!" Tooth stated. "he will come back on his own...I know he will." Bunny said.

Jack was walking around his castle, "come on Jack...you can get this storm under control." Jack was pacing around in circles. "Just keep it in, don't let it out. Just keep it in, don't let it out. Just keep it in, don't let it out." Jack chanted. "come on Jack just get it together...control your powers...control your magic..." Jack put his fingers on his temples "don't let it out, don't let it out, don't let it out, don't let it out..." Jack brought his hands down harshly in front of him as he said, "don't let it out!." Jack looked up and icicles come out of the walls, he gasps. "no...what am I doing."

 **Sorry this one is not that long but I will make it longer in the next chapter to make it up to you. Keep reviewing and also tell me what you think and what you like about it.**

 **jackandesaforever101 is out of here.**

 **See ya!**


	4. Captured!

**Hi people, jackandelsaforever101 here with the 4th chapter of the story. The song i'm using is called Lucy by Skillet. I know it's not a song in frozen but i put it in there because it works with this story right now. I might change some lyrics in it though to make it fit. I've got a surprise for all of you and Jack. Keep reviewing and have fun reading haha. :)**

Jack was floating on his back just a few feet above ground, Jack stared at the big snowflake ceiling. "oh Jack." He heard faintly. Jack floats back down to the ground and walks towards the sound. Jack opens the front doors to his castle and see's someone he never wanted to see. "Hello Jack...remember me."

"no...I told you to stay out of my castle," Jack said to Pitch, Jack looked to his snow monster "Attack!" The snow monster came out of hiding and attacked Pitch with it's claw like hands. Pitch moved out of the way, landing on the ground. He looked up and saw Jack close the front doors. Pitch made a scythe out of his black sand, he ran up and cut the snow monsters leg off. The monster was surprised and started hoping on one leg. Pitch ran up the stairs, he looked back to see the snow monsters hand swing at him. The monsters hand grabbed the railing of the stare case almost taking Pitch with it. Pitch hung on the the railing and pulled himself up.

Jack was at the stairs when he saw Pitch come in. Jack gasped and ran up the stairs not even thinking of flying and Pitch ran after him. Jack gets to the top of the stairs and ran in the middle of the room. Jack turned back to see Pitch with an arrow. "no...please." Jack said holding out his hands. Pitch shot the black arrow, Jack raised up his hands in front of his face to protect himself. When nothing hit Jack, he looked to see the black arrow caught in his ice. Jack looked over to were Pitch was standing, Jack cast out an ice shard as he said "stay away." Pitch rolled out of the way. Jack blasted him with ice shards as Pitch kept moving. "leave me alone!" Jack yelled.

Pitch melted into the shadows, Jack looked all around, shadows were circled him. Jack saw Pitch out of the corner of his eye. Jack shot ice and him, catching Pitch of guard. Jack cast ice walls on each side of him, Jack cast an ice wall and moved it towards Pitch. Pitch backed up into the Door, he put his hands of the ice wall trying to push it towards Jack. Jack used more power, the door brakes and Pitch fell backwards. He tried to get up and run but the wall kept pushing. Soon he was on the edge of the balcony.

Jack clutched his teeth in anger then he heard a girls voice "Jack...don't be the monster, they fear you are." The words reached Jack and he stopped what he was doing. Jack has heard that voice before, he looked around but he saw no one. All of a sudden the chandelier broke, Jack looked up and gasped. Jack ran to dodged it, then he fell and hit his head. Jack looked up and saw Pitch before he blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Brake~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack groaned as he woke up, Jack saw nothing but black. Jack sat up and looked around, "where am I?" Then the room got brighter, Pitch stood right in front of Jack. "Why did you bring me here?" Jack asked. Pitch walked around him "I cant let you kill all the people in this world." He said. Jack kept his eye on him "surely you know what your doing." Pitch said. "i'm not doing anything." Jack said. "oh really... then what is this." Pitch showed him an image of earth, The earth was close to being white. "that's your snow storm Jack...did you not know that it has expanded outward from where you were." Jack looked at the image in despair "no..." The image changed into an image of people freezing and dead in the snow, people stuck inside there homes, car crashes everything. Jack's eyes widen "no...what have I done?" Jack said to himself. Jack turns to Pitch "please...you have to let me go... I need to save them...please..." Jack said with pleading eyes.

"They are already dead...why should you care." Pitch made some black sand go over Jack's hands, they look like big thimbles on his hands, two chains connected the restraints to the wall. Jack looked down at it with horror and despair in his eyes. Jack has never been chained up before, "Pitch please...don't do this." Pitch disappeared into the shadows, leaving Jack behind. Jack pulls on them trying to break free, he tries to make ice freeze it but it doesn't seem to work. "come on come on...I have to get out of here." he said.

"Jack..." He heard from behind him. Jack looks behind him slowly and see's someone he hasn't seen in 300 years. Jack's eyes tear up "Emma?" he asked softly. Emma smiles "yes it's me Jack." Jack eyes are wide, she looks the same as she looked in his memories "b-but...how are you here." He asked. "The moon brought my spirit back to help you." Emma said while walking closer to Jack. "Jack you need to stop this winter." Jack breathed in and said "But Emma...don't you see...I can't." Emma shook her head "yes you can Jack...I know you can." Emma walked up and Jack keeled down to her. "Jack...you are more stronger and more powerful then you realize...and you do know how to control it...I know you do." Jack let a tear go down his face "Emma...I can't thaw ice...I only create it...i'm too cold to thaw it." Jack said. Emma smiles "you can do it Jack...I believe in you."

Jack didn't want to close his eyes to blink the tears away. Jack feared that when he closes his eyes, his sister would be gone. Another tear goes down his face, Emma reaches her hand up and wiped the tear away as she said, "oh Jack...everything will be alright...you will thaw the world and you will get out of this prison." Jack was surprised that she touched him, actually touched him, like she was actually there with him. "close your eyes Jack."

"will you be gone if I do?" Jack said. Emma smiled sadly "yes I will...I have to go back...the man in the moon tells me that it's time to go now." Jack let's out a broken sob "w-will I see you again." Jack said. Emma touched is arm and stroked it. "I don't know brother, but...I am always looking after you...just like you always looked after me," Jack looked straight into her eyes "oh and...thank you for saving me...that day on the lake." Emma said. Jack took a sharp breath in "y-your welcome, Emma." Emma smiled, she gave him a goodbye hug. Jack tried to hug her as best as he can with the restraints on. "now close your eyes Jack." Jack took a shaky breath out. He didn't want to, he never wanted this to end. Jack made the decision to close his eyes, tears coming out. Jack no longer felt her arms around him, he opened his eyes. Emma was gone, Jack sat there and put his head down.

Hey Emma I Remember your name

Jack closed his eyes and imagined himself keeling at his sisters grave.

 _I left a dozen snowflakes on your grave today._

 _i'm in the snow on my knees, wipe the leaves away_

 _I just came to talk for awhile_

 _got some things I need to say_

Jack opened his eyes and took a deep breath in

 _now that it's over_

 _I just wanna hold her_

 _i'd give all all the world to see_

 _that little peace of heaven looking back at me_

Jack breathed in again and sang with a little more heart

 _now that it's over_

 _I just wanna hold her_

 _I've gotta live with the choices I made_

 _and i cant live with myself today_

Jack shifted his position on the ground, he smiled a bit

 _hey Emma i remembered your birthday_

 _they said it'd bring some closer, to say your name_

 _I know i'd do it all different if I had the chance_

 _But all i got are these snowflakes to give_

 _and they can't help me make amends_

Jack sang out with his heart

 _now that it's over_

 _I just wanna hold her_

 _i'd give all all the world to see_

 _that little peace of heaven looking back at me_

Jack looked up

 _now that it's over_

 _I just wanna hold her_

 _I've gotta live with the choices I made_

 _and I cant live with myself today_

Jack closed his eyes and smiled. Jack imagined her being there with him

 _here we are...now your in my arms_

 _I never wanted anything so bad_

 _here we are for a brand new start_

 _living the life that we could have had_

 _me and Emma walking hand in hand_

Jack sang louder with heart and soul

 _Me and Emma never want to end!_

 _just another moment in your eyes_

 _I'll see you in another life_

 _in heaven!_

 _were we never say goodbye!_

Jack open his eyes and stood up

 _now that it's over_

 _I just wanna hold her_

 _i'd give all all the world to see_

 _that little peace of heaven looking back at me_

 _now that it's over_

 _I just wanna hold her_

 _I've gotta live with the choices I made_

 _and I cant live with myself today_

Jack pulled on the chains repeatedly

 _here we are...now your in my arms_

 _here we are for a brand new start_

 _Me and Emma never want to end!_

 _and i cant live with myself today_

Jack narrowed his eyes looking at the restraints on his hands

 _me and Emma walking hand in hand_

 _Me and Emma never want to end!_

 _I've gotta live with the choices I made_

 _and I cant live with myself_...

 _today_

Jack pulled on the restraints that started to frost over. Jack smiles and sings.

 _Hey Emma I Remember your name_

 **Okay I think that's enough for today for me. My hands need a brake. I hope you readers don't mind that I put another song in there. Did you like the surprise...I put his sister in the story as a ghost. Don't hate on me for doing that though. Keep reviewing please!**

 **I'm out of here!**

 **See ya!**


	5. Frozen heart

**Hi I'm back with chapter 5, sorry I didn't post this chapter yesterday, I was really busy. The song i'm using for this chapter is Frozen Heart from the movie frozen Anyway, have fun reading!**

"the whole world is almost frozen!" Bunny said. "My Warren is a giant ice cube, that little wanker is gonna get it!" North rolled his eyes, "Bunny, your just mad because he froze the warren." Bunnymund hopped up to North "Hey! you would be mad to if this pole got frozen over and Jack's winter freezing all of your toys." North laughed a little "The pole is already frozen." Tooth flew up to them both "guys there is no need to fight...we have to find Jack right now so he can unfreeze everything. We gave him enough time to think things over and everything just got worse." Then Sandy put up signs that say 'how do we stop Jack making the snowstorm.'

"good question Sandy," North said, he walked around with swords in hand, "there has got to be away to make the storm stop." Baby Tooth said something to her mother "Baby Tooth said that only Jack can stop the storm and only he knows how." Bunny was about to say something when The moon shines in. "Man in Moon." North said. The moon shined down and said in a silent voice,

 _My guardians I am afraid this storm isn't going to stop. Jack is too lost in sadness and despair, he things he doesn't know how to stop it my guardians. Please, you need to help him. I brought his sister's ghost back to help her older brother, but with Jack's sadness it may have made it worst._

"so how are we suppose to help Jack?" Bunny said.

J _ack needs to be shown that he is loved among you all, the love you show him will thaw his frozen heart and melt away the winter storm. Please my guardians...help Jack show him the love that he needs, the love that he never got from anyone for 300 years of his immortal life._

"we will Manny, thank you for your help," North said "every one to the sleigh."

~~~~~~~~~~Line Brake~~~~~~~~~~

Jack pulled on the chains, freezing the walls of the room. Jack looked around it with wide eyes, then he heard Pitch say "don't let him escape." Jack pulled harder and harder, Jack took several deep breaths in. Jack broke free from the restraints, he let out a laugh as he looked at his hands. The roof top broke into peaces blocking the door way. He saw the blizzard above him, "Wind!" He called. The north wind picked him up and got him out of the prison. Jack landed back down on the ground, he had no idea where he was.

Pitch got through the doors with his army of nightmare men. He could only look angry, Jack as escaped the prison. "look for Jack, he can't be far behind." He ordered the the nightmare men.

~~~~~~~~~~Line Brake~~~~~~~~~~

While Jack was running he heard some people cutting ice and it hurt him. Jack was connected to the ice he could feel what happens to it. Jack saw some people with big saw's cutting into the ice "Guys what are you doing. Stop!" The people kept cutting then they started to sing.

 _Born of cold and winter air_

 _and mountain rain con-binding_

People took pitch forks and stabbed it into the ice, Jack clutched his stomach and ran away. Jack ran into some other people and they sang.

 _This icy force both foul and fair_

Jack kept running and saw scientists starting to drill into some ice.

 _Has a frozen heart worth mining_

"people wait! stop doing that!" Jack said, still clutching his stomach. The people kept drilling, hurting Jack.

 _so cut through the heart, cold and clear_

 _strike for love and strike for fear_

Jack ran and saw some people looking out the window and walking around.

 _See the beauty sharp and sheer_

Jack saw people trying to to get out of there homes, they must have been stuck in there for days now.

 _split the ice apart_

Jack saw some people in front of him, they looked at him with angry eyes. "he did this." a person yelled. Jack was surprised they could see him. They all pointed at him.

 _and brake the frozen heart_

The people got closer, Jack front flipped over them and took a run for it

 _hup! ho! watch your step. Let it go_

 _hup! ho! watch your step. Let it go_

Jack stopped in front of a mob, everyone looked angry and scared at the same time. How could all these people see him? Then he saw a person say "beautiful!" They all come in closer and Jack backed up. Jack was scared now his magic was lashing out of his hands. "powerful!" he heard someone say. Jack was breathing heavily, he held his hands to his chest as the storm got harder. "Dangerous!" he heard another, Jack was backing up faster. "cold" Jack looked at everyone then he heard someone from behind him.

 _Ice has a magic, can't be controlled_

 _stronger then one_

 _stronger then ten_

 _stronger then a hundred men_

Another mob was behind him, Jack looked back and forth between both of the mobs. Jack felt so small, there was so many people around him it made him feel claustrophobic. He still didn't understand why they all could see him, they were adults not kids. They looked scared, maybe Pitch made them scared of him, maybe that's why.

 _Born of cold and winter air_

 _and mountain rain con-binding_

 _This icy force both foul and fair_

 _Has a frozen heart worth mining_

Jack saw as scientists came around him.

 _so cut through the heart, cold and clear_

 _strike for love and strike for fear_

Jack was close to hyperventilating everyone circled, what if Pitch did something to these people, made the people think that they had to get rid of him for the winter to stop.

 _there's beauty and there's danger here._

some people broke the ice with things they had. Jack clutched his stomach, that hurt really bad.

 _Split the ice apart._

Jack was close to passing out from all the pain. Jack fell on the ground,on his knees with his head touching the ground. Jack rolled on his side and looked up at the people.

 _Beware the frozen heart_

Jack could barely get up with all the pain in his stomach. All he saw before he passed out was scientists looking down at him.

 **I am done for today people. What do you guys think the scientists will do to Jack? hahaha i'm feeling evil today. Keep reviewing please!**


	6. Let me down

**Sorry I didn't put anything up yet for this story. I got busy with things I also did another story that seemed to stay in my head for a while. The story is called Cold vs Dark. Jack and Elsa have a big battle with Pitch and Hans. Anyway I also had to find a song that fit with what's going on. The song is called Let me down by new years day. I thought It would go well with this story.**

 **Oh ya, warning there is a little bit of swearing, it's not that bad it's just one word through this whole story ok.**

 **So here it is...Chapter 6. :)**

"now go and see to Jack." Pitch said to the people. "yes master we will." The scientist said. Pitch had learned a spell to take over the minds of someone, it was so easy to do on a human it almost made him laugh.

Jack wakes up, his hand went to his head but something stopped him from doing that. Jack has been taken by the people, he has been strapped down and secured. Jack looks all over the room for some one, no one is there. "Hello? Anyone?" Then someone comes in the door. "Hello there Spirit of Winter. I'm doctor M." The man said. Jack shook his head "I don't care who you are...Just let me go." Jack said. Doctor M shook his head "I can not do that." Jack struggled to get out of there "You have to let me go...I'm a danger to you if I say here. Please, who ever is in charge of what ever this is you have to tell them to let me go." Jack said with his eyes pleading.

"i'm sorry but we can't do that." Doctor M said. Jack looked down, these stupid people won't let him go, how dare they try to keep a spirit down, he is the Spirit of Winter not an experiment. Then Jack just snapped, he doesn't care if he's dangerous right now, he needs to get out of there. Jack built up his magic inside of him, if these people won't let him go he will make them. "what are you doing?!" Doctor M said, It's getting cold in the room where ever he was. Jack smirked at himself, The straps holding him down are starting to freeze. The doctor runs to the microphone for the speakers "red alert! red alert! I need some back up down here!" Jack snapped the straps on him. He looked to the doctor with angry eyes, his eyes could swallow a whole tundra in one glare. There's knocking on the door, Jack looks to it. Jack raises his hand up, ice shoots out of his hands. The ice freezes the door, The doctors on the other side are trying to break the door down. Jack smirks, "Jokul Frosti...you let them in right now." Jack glares at him "Your using my other name? My name is Jack Frost the Spirit of Winter and I don't answer to anyone...you think you can control a spirit by holding them somewhere...think again." Jack looks to the window, the window shatters letting cold air come in. Jack levitates in the air, the doctor looks up weary at Jack. "My master told us to keep you here and that's what i'm going to do." Doctor M...runs over to his desk, Jack freezes the desk. Doctor M backed up, Jack floats higher. "we will get rid of this winter and it will end...and so will you." Jack let out his power with a scream, everything went into a deep freeze. The blizzard outside comes in and wipes out everything and Jack flies out of there.

~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~

The guardians could barely ride in the sleigh through this storm, they all agreed to walk and try to find him instead. "Jack! where are you?" Tooth said. "Were not going to find him in this storm...the kid will blend in." Bunny said. "True but we have to keep going." North said, leading the way. Then they see someone running around, "do you think that's Jack?" Tooth said, looking ahead. "It could be." Bunny said.

"Let's go." North said, they all run/hop/fly there to the person. "Jack!" They all say, accept for sandy. Jack turns around, his eyes are still angry. "Get away from me...I don't need you anymore." Bunny shivers, dose it really have to be so cold around here. "Jack please come back with us." North said. Jack shook his head "No...I'm never coming back to you...any of you!" They all were hurt by he words "Jack...please come back...we can be a family again." Tooth said. Jack shook his head "no..." his feelings are staring to hurt again. Jack felt sad but didn't show it. They hurt him now they what to make it up to him, make up your mind! Jack let out his anger and sadness, he started to sing.

 _I'm sick of the way!_

 _That you pushed me away_

 _When the times got tough you jump ship_

 _A disease you couldn't come to grips with_

 _A son with dreams bigger then this..._

Jack remember his 300 years of isolation and hurt. The guardians didn't even help him, they could have made it better.

 _You tried to bury me_

 _just like that past_

 _but it won't stay dead for long_

 _I wanna hear you finally admit you wrong_

 _but if i give you the chance_

All the guardians were stuck by the words, they all feel bad for leaving him alone, they are trying to make it up to him.

 _You'll let me down_

 _You'll let me down_

 _Your guilt won't save you now_

 _from six feet underground..._

 _You'll let me down_

 _You'll let me down_

Jack turned his back on them

 _Maybe it's for the best you down come around._

"Jack we are so sorry for leaving you." Tooth said trying to get to the child. Jack didn't take it, their just doing it to make him stop. Jack turned around and yelled,

 _I'm sick of the way_

 _that I begged you to stay_

 _all I wanted was a little closure_

 _all I got was the coldest shoulder_

 _So tell me_

 _you do you sleep at night_

 _It must have been so hard_

 _To turn your back_

 _when you've got no spine_

Jack breathed in, he felt as if he was about to break down, but he's stronger then that.

 _For years I blamed myself_

 _when all along_

 _you could've made this right_

 _You tried to bury me_

 _just like that past_

 _but it won't stay dead for long_

 _I wanna hear you finally admit you wrong_

 _but if i give you the chance_

Jack breathing went faster.

 _You'll let me down_

 _You'll let me down_

 _Your guilt won't save you now_

 _from six feet underground..._

 _You'll let me down_

 _You'll let me down_

 _maybe it's for the best you down come around._

"Jack were sorry!" Tooth said. Jack ran his fingers though his hair and closed his eyes, he felt so angry at them

 _I had my chance to be a man_

Jack stared straight up at them, he looked at Bunny.

 _So close your eyes and pretend I don't exist_

Bunny felt bad for hurting him. Jack turned his body half way, still looking at them. Jack clutched his hands into fists

 _Now it's my turn to walk out on you!_

Jack turned his back on them while saying,

 _It's your Fucking loss!_

Jack runs away from them, Bunny hopped into action **(AN: do you get it...hop, he's a bunny haha alright on with the story)** trying to catch up to Jack, bunny pounced to catch him. Bunny grabbed his arms, Jack almost broke down. Jack saw the guardians crowed around him. Jack sang sadly

 _You'll let me down_

 _You'll let me down_

 _Your guilt won't save you now_

 _from six feet underground..._

Jack then sang more harsher:

 _You'll let me down_

 _You'll let me down_

 _Your guilt won't save you now_

 _from six feet underground..._

Jack broke free from the Bunny's grip

 _You'll let me down_

 _You'll let me down_

 _maybe it's for the best you down come around._

Jack backed up

 _Now it's my turn to walk out on you_

 _finally now it's my turn_

 _Now it's my turn to walk out on you_

Jack turned his back on them, he looked back to the guardians.

 _Maybe it's for the best you don't come around_

Jack looked away and ran, but the guardians didn't miss the sad look in the child's eyes when he left.

 **Finished the chapter...phew. I need a brake, please keep reviewing everyone that reads this. Did you like it? was the chapter good? I need you input on this.**

 **Jackandelsaforever101**

 **is out of here...see ya in the next chapter.**


	7. Snowstorm

**Alright here's the 7th chapter for this story, I hope you enjoy it. The song i'm using for this chapter is called Snowstorm by Jenn Bostic. Happy reading's. :)**

Jack walked over the ocean, freezing it in his foot steps. "why did I do that?" he whispered to himself. Jack put his hood up and crossed him arms. "I thought that would happen." He heard from behind him. "you really shouldn't sneak up behind someone like that." Jack said not turning around to face the person. "Jack...I can help you...just join me." The voice said. Jack turned to meet the eyes of Pitch, "I won't join you...not ever, not even if i'm week and joining you is the only way to get stronger, I won't join you," Jack said harshly. "now leave me alone."

"Jack Jack Jack...don't you see what your doing...everyone is going to freeze to death out here." Pitch said. Jack shook his head and said "what so you want me to stop so you can take over the world in fear again?...not gonna happen." Jack turned around and started walking away. "don't you see Jack...you are already making the world fear you...giving me the power I need," Pitch appeared right in front of Jack. "you are already working with me Jack." The Spirit Of Winter backed away "no...I...I don't believe you," Jack took a sprint for it, "just leave me alone!" Jack said while running into the distance.

Jack get's far enough away for Pitch and starts walking again. Jack put his hood back up, it fell off while running. "What am I doing, I keep running away from everyone, but It's for the best Jack...right?" he said to himself. Jack sighs, he looks around and there's no one in sight. There is traffic streets he notices, "I don't remember going into the city." Jack said. Jack's blizzard calms down a bit, the same as his mood.

"Jack..." he hears. Jack turns around to see his sister standing there, just like when he was in prison. "Emma...what are you doing here again?" Jack said walking up to her and keeling to make eye contact. "I'm here to help you Jack...I asked the moon if he could let me see you again. With his power, the moon sent me here." Emma said.

"Emma...I don't know what to do." Jack said. Emma stepped forward, "Jack I know you will do the right thing...you have always made the right choices at the end."

"No I don't...I always mess everything up...this time I might not make the right choice."

"You can't look down on yourself Jack...I know you always learn from your mistakes and do the right thing after."

"It's not like that this time Emma...I messed thinks up big time...I can't go back and change it."

"but you can make it better."

"how...I don't know how to stop what i'm doing...the winter that I control always get's the best of me...every time...and I don't know how to change that."

"love."

"w-what?"

"love...you need love to thaw your heart of ice."

"I don't understand...how am I suppose to find love...I don't love anyone...the people I love are dead."

"Jack...go to the guardians-"

"No," Jack said, emotion making the storm faster, " I don't wan't to go back to them Emma...they hurt me, one of them even called me a monster...I can't go back to them...how can they trust me again, when I killed so many children...the one's that they are suppose to protect. The children I was suppose to guard with my life."

"Jack...they already forgive you for it...they are trying to get you back and you must go with them...they are looking for you." Emma said. Jack didn't know what to say, how can they look for him when he broke the oath, he shouldn't even be a guardian anymore and they still want him back? "Jack...they what you to come home with them...to be their family."

"My family is dead...I don't have one anymore." Jack said. Emma shook her head, even after 300 years he still had his stubbornness trait. Before she could say anything he spoke, "Even your not really here Emma." Jack said in a quiet voice. "my spirit is here Jack...I'm trying to help you the best I can...you can't stay away everyone. You can't live in isolation for the rest of your life. You need to let them in, don't shut them out." Jack looked down, Emma grabbed his hands. Jack was slightly startled at the sudden touch, causing Jack to look up at his sister "Promise me Jack that you will go find the guardians and let them in." Emma said. Jack couldn't say no to his sister, "I promise." Emma smiled "good." Jack knew what's going to happen next "Emma," Jack said quickly. "Please don't leave yet...I-" Jack suddenly gets cut off by Emma's words "shh...I know you don't want me to leave and I don't either...but I will have to go in a short time," Jack nods, " just remember your promise to me alright." Jack nods again, not looking away from her. "h-how did you get s-so wise." Jack said, sounding sad but he put's on a smile for her. Emma smiles, "We will never know." Emma hugs Jack, her arms wrapping around his neck. Jack's arms wraps around his sister's little body. "Jack...I will always be there for you in great time of need." Jack hugs tighter "I know...I guess things switched around huh" Emma chuckles "yes...Jack...I have to go...you know what to do." Jack nods, he lets his eyes close. Jack didn't feel her anymore, he stands up. Jack has to go and find the guardians and keep the promise he made to his sister.

~~~~~~~~~ **Line Break** ~~~~~~~~~~

Jack kept running around in his storm, he can't find the guardians anywhere. Jack stops running after who knows how long. Jack looked around and started to sing,

 _so many answers, nobody knows_

Jack took his hood off.

 _there's a whole life that happens behind closed doors_

Jack crossed his arms and starts singing again to himself,

 _And your an arms length from surrender_

 _one breath from caven in_

 _the whole world tells you to try again_

Jack thinks, what if it had been different, what if he didn't mess anything up would everything not be happening right now?

 _But if I go turn life on it's side_

 _go back and do everything right_

 _oh, I think, I think that I might_

Jack starts to run again, turning his body around, looking for the guardians.

 _they say when it rains it pours, well,_

 _I'm running through a snowstorm_

 _and I can't get, can't get, home_

Jack tries to be strong again, he sings what he use to say to himself,

 _Painted smile_

 _chin up from the ground_

 _can't let the wait on my shoulders_

 _think it gets me down_

 _I'm to broken to be angry_

 _too much pride for tears_

Jack remembered how he use to cry some days,

 _the one thing I whisper_

 _I hope no one hears._

Jack breathed in, trying to calm himself, Jack sings,

 _cause' if I go turn life on it's side_

 _go back and do everything right_

 _oh, I think, I think that I might_

 _they say when it rains it pours, well,_

 _I'm running through a snowstorm_

 _and I can't get, can't get, home_

Jack stopped running, he takes some time to look around for the guardians.

 _I'm rocking back and forth_

 _back and forth_

 _I've never been so, so cold_

Jack cast his vision to the ground,

 _The ground is frozen_

 _hold me from going...home_

Then Jack sings more softly,

 _But if I go turn life on it's side_

 _go back and do everything right_

 _oh, I think, I think that I might_

Jack starts running and sings more louder,

 _they say when it rains it pours, well,_

 _I'm running through a snowstorm_

 _and I can't get, can't get, home_

 _so many answers nobody knows._

 **Well that's another chapter done for today. Keep reviewing, I love when you guys do that hehe. After your done reading this or reviewing this go and read Cold vs Dark, if your a Jack and Elsa fan like me haha. Just look up my name jackandelsaforever101 on google and Cold vs Dark should be there alright.**

 **I'm out of here**


	8. The Ending

**I'm here with chapter 8, I had a hard time to figure out what to do. There is no songs in it this time. Keep reviewing please!**

Jack ran back to the ocean, "North! Bunny! Sandy! Tooth!...w-where are you?" Jack said as he turned his body around. "guys!" Jack said again. Jack ran off with a whine.

~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~

"Jaaaaack!" Tooth said, trying to fly.

"I'm gonna go ahead mate...see if he's around. Jack is pretty hard to smell but I think I can get it." Bunnymund said. Bunny Hops away and yelled "Frostbite!" Sandy rolled his eyes, Bunny is still using that nickname. Tooth called out for Jack again, "North, what if Jack doesn't want to be found...w-what if he is hiding."

"I don't know lets hope not...everyone split up, we will cover more ground if we split." North said. Tooth and Sandy nodded and flew of in different directions. "let's hope we find Jack in time." North said to himself as he walked off into the distance.

Bunny kept running/hopping to find Jack. Ice started to crack under his feet, "Oh crickey." Bunny runs faster. The ice kept cracking under his feet, the ice gives out under him. Bunny falls into the water, he looks up threw the icy water and see's a peace of ice. Bunny swims to it, he splashes out of the water with a big breath. Bunny climbed on to the ice, and wraps his arms around him self. "Kid's gotta make it so cold out here." He said to himself.

~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~

Jack runs and see's Pitch coming through the slight fog, Jack gasps and tuned to run when he heard Pitch say "Jack! Stop, you can't run from this." Jack shook his head slightly and turned around with his hands out in front of him. "Pitch, please...I told you to go away." Jack said. Pitch walks around him "Jack...you don't know what your doing."

Jack shook his head, "Just get away from me." Pitch stopped walking and stood in front of him not to far away. "Jack...your friends are dead, you killed most of the believers, your little believer, Jamie, is too...They all couldn't stand the cold." Pitch said looking sympathetic. Jack looked down, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. The guardians don't die, he didn't actually kill the believers did he? He didn't kill Jamie?! No Pitch lied to him, he had to be. "no..." Jack said.

"Yes Jack, they are dead...Because of you." Pitch said. Jack felt like breaking down, "...no..." Jack covered his mouth with his left hand as he turned away. Jack falls to his knees, landing on his right hand. The storm went away when Jack touched the ground. Pitch looked around as the storm froze, snowflakes are suspended in the air in Jack's despair.

~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~

Even know North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny are in different places, they all saw the storm freeze. They all look around, they see the snowflakes suspended in the air. They see something blue and black in the distance and decide to go towards it.

~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~

"Manny please I need to save my Brother, he is in danger." Emma said. The man in the moon looked through his scope. He see's Jack on the ground and Pitch make his scythe. He turns away from the scope and looked to Emma. "Yes, you may go." Emma got sent down to Earth again. She appears standing on the ground, Emma looks over to see Pitch coming in closer. "Jack..." she whispered. Emma ran off to go and stop Pitch from hurting Jack.

 **AN: Just imagine the next paragraph in slow motion.**

Just as the scythe was coming down, Emma stands in front of Jack protectively. Emma raises her left hand out to stop the scythe. Pitch's eyes widen when the scythe disappeared. A wave of magic blasted Pitch away,

 **AN: You can go back to normal speed now.**

sending him a few feet back, knocking him out. Jack looked behind him and saw his sister. "E-Emma..." Emma turns and smiles at him, "W-Why did you do that." Jack said.

"You saved me...it's was my turn, to save you," Emma said, "now go find the guardians." Emma disappeared. Jack get's up onto his feet, "Jack!" he hears. Jack see's North in the distance, Jack runs to him. "Jack!" North said again.

Jack runs into North's arms, North smiled down at the guardians child. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." Jack said quietly. North hugged him tighter making sure not to hurt him. "Jack it's ok, it's ok...you are forgiven." All the guardians surrounded Jack and North. "I'm sorry," Jack said pulling away from North. Jack looked at all the guardians, "I'm sorry for what I did to you...I'm sorry for my storm...I'm-I'm sorry for shutting you out...I'm s-sorry for k-killing a-all of the kids," Jack was close breaking, "I'm s-sorry for h-hurting Ja-Jamie." Jack broke of into sobs. North moved quickly to hug Jack in his fatherly embrace.

Jack felt the true meaning of love in that hug, Jack smiled. It's wasn't like any of his fake smiles, this one, was real. Jack's frozen heart was thawing with love, Jack shivered at the warmth. Jack pulled away "you were right Emma." Jack whispered. Jack smiled at all of the guardians, "Love with thaw...love."

"Jack..." Tooth said. Jack let out a laugh, Jack looked at his hands, he brought his hands down "Love." Everything started to thaw around him, in swirls of ice and frost rose around him. All the guardians look around with a happy smile on their face. Jack rose his hands up to his sides, Jack's smile grew bigger as he watched his magic came back into his hands.

Soon after the land was thawed, except for the ice below Jack, the guardians and Pitch. "hold on everyone, were going on a ride." Jack raised his hands in front of him, wind blew in the direction Jack's hand was pointing, the ice under them started to move toward the land.

Once they make it to land, they all hopped of the ice. "Jack I'm so proud of you." Tooth said as she flew in to hug him. Tooth let go of Jack as Bunny walked up to him. "Mate i'm sorry for...well you know." Jack smiled at him "Don't worry, everything is forgiven kangaroo." Bunny shook his head and smiled, instead of nagging Jack to stop calling him that. "whatever frostbite." Bunny said. Jack smirked at him, Pitch woke up. Jack turned over to see Pitch get up, Bunny was about to go at punch him, when Jack stopped him. "Jack?" Pitch said. Jack stood tall, "but you were so scared before." Pitch said.

"well now you know i'm not scared anymore." Jack turned his back on him, Pitch was left confused. Jack smirked, Jack turned around fast and karate kicked Pitch in the face. Pitch landed in the ocean waters. All the guardians laughed, "he got what he deserved." Jack said.

~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~

The guardians slept around the fire place, except for Jack he kept his distance from the fire. Jack fell asleep know the guardians will always be there for him, knowing that his not alone this time, knowing that he has a family. For once Jack fell asleep peacefully among people that he loves.

 **That is the end of this story, phew I'm done. Tell me what you thought of the story. Was it good? Was it bad? Did you like it?**

 **Goodbye cookies for everyone that reads this.**

 **See you later :)**


	9. Authors Note, An update for a sequel

**AN: It's jackandelsaforever101 here with an update.**

 _ **Just so everyone knows before I tell you the news, I really loved making this story for you guys. It was really fun to do and I am glad all you people liked it. I really loved all the reviews I got, so thank you everyone that reads or reviews the story.**_

 _ **Cookies for everyone!**_

 **A review said I should do a sequel to this story.**

 **Having Jack do a thank you party for the guardians and gets a cold. I really like that idea.**

 **If I get 45 or more reviews I'll make the story.**

 **So you better start reviewing people, the faster I get more reviews, the faster I will make the story.**

 **If the review is for the sequel just put '*sequel review* and state the reason why you want it.' Its that easy. You don't have to go into detail if you want.**

 **See you later people! :)**

 **I am out of here!**


	10. Another Author update

**This is another update for all you people.**

 **There is just 4 more reviews to go, to get the sequel.**

 **If you don't have a FanFiction account you can still write a review to this story too you know.**

 **Take a look at the chapter before this one for instructions alright.**

 **You can't be the same people that already did a review for a sequel that would be cheating.**

 **Anyway if I get the reviews by next week you will have it up just like that the next day.**

 **So better review people, the sooner I get them the sooner the sequel comes up.**

 **I already have it made, you just need to review it, Okay.**

 **jackandelsaforever101 is gone. Haha.**


	11. The Sequel is up!

**Hey everyone! The sequel...is...up! Go check it out!**

 **I just couldn't resist wanting to put up the sequel guys.**

 **It's called 'Frost Fever'**

 **I really like it and I hope everyone dose too!**

 **See all of you in the sequel!**


End file.
